Perfect Tragedy
by Ravishing Primrose
Summary: AU. Kagome was left as a baby on the door step of Charlie Swan. He adopts her but what happens when she meets Jacob? First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Tragedy**

_"_There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life."_ -Anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The moon was full. This night, was a night of difference. Things were quieting yet eerie. It was frightening to a human. They do not like to be alone on such nights. A night that made the moon blush a deep crimson. It set everything apart. From the scenery to the homes, something was not right and it was nothing ordinary. In the distance, a man carried a baby and ran for dear life.

It was a girl. What had he intented to run from? The Volturri that is. This child is half-vampire and half-miko. The man is full of fright. He did not want his only daughter to be killed by a bunch of monsters. He knew that he had to hide her, away from the men that wanted her dead. He would protect her with anything and everything that he had to give. He smiled when he looked down at the young girl, the child that was his and his alone.

Kagome is what they named her. She was so special to him. He drew a line in the sand and thought about never coming back to see her. He wanted her to be safe. There was nothing that was going to holding him back from that. She was his only child and the only one he wanted to have. He hadn't chosen to become a vampire. He was forced. It was a close friend that had turned him but only because it was to save him.

Carlisle was an old friend but he could not raise a baby, at least not one of this character. He wanted to shield his child from vampire society for all of her life. If he could have his way, but he knew that he couldn't. She would find some way to tangle in with vampires. Just as her mother had. He was the same, but he was changed into one. Not born one. She would be immortal for all of her life, even though she was part human.

He looked down at the little baby that he held in his arms. He loved her so much. She looked liked a combination of him and his lover, her mother. She had her mother's nose, and his eyes. The eyes were of a blue-gray color and seemed to look silver in the night. Just the way his did. He had that thing about him: Charm, manners, respect, accountability, and responsibility. That was lured the girls mother to him. The human that he had come to love died giving birth to her. But he could neither hate her nor blame her for it. It had been a difficult pregnancy after-all.

He ran as quickly as he possibly could go. He looked at the homes that were closest to him. He wanted nothing more than to find a home for his tiny daughter, for her to be happy and grow up in. A home where there was no violence, no vampires and certainly no werewolves. He did not even want her to tangle with the werewolves of La Push, for the fear of her being killed or eaten. It was one of the fears that he had for his daughter. He had many fears. One was that the Volturri was going to find her and kill her, for her to be killed by a random person. So many things gripped at his heart. But was he just going to have to get over that and move on with his life.

In one house, he saw an old woman. She looked peaceful but she would not due. He didn't want the woman to die on his daughter if she were to live with the elderly woman. He looked into another home, he saw a single mother. She looked pretty young to be a mother but he continued to look on and noticed that she was living on her own and that she was a teenager. So he left that house behind and moved onto another. But this time there was a twenty year-old man inside this house, holding a baby daughter and laughing and playing with the baby.

He had finally found a home for itty-bitty daughter. She wasn't going to be alone. She would have a father to love and care for her, a father who was not he. But this man and his family would equally love her. He hope that she had a good life and prayed tat they wouldn't give her to an orphanage. He wouldn't know because he was going to leave her there and never come back.

He took the basket that he was carrying around his neck and set it down in front of the door and sat it down. He took the letter from his pocket and held it in one hand. He placed her into the basket as best he could. The child clutched his finger and started to cry. As if she knew what was going to happen. He began to cry and quickly placed the letter inside of the basket and ran away.

He was going to leave the only thing he had ever loved behind and he had good cause. Before he could truly run away, he looked back at the door. He watched as the man from before opened the door and looked down at the crying child. The man looked at the child strangely. He took his hand and began to rub the back of his hand and still stared at his daughter.

The man cautiously picked up his daughter and brought her into his home. As the last tear dropped down his face, he smiled. His one and only daughter was going to have a home and was going to be able to be happy as last. That was the only thought that went through his mind at that very second. He could never forget this night, the night that his only daughter was given a second chance.

The moon was full, this night, was a night of difference. Things were quieting yet eerie. It was frightening to a human. We do not like to be alone on such nights. A night that made the moon blush a deep crimson. It set everything apart. From the scenery to the homes, something was not right and it was nothing ordinary. In the distance, a man carried a baby and ran for dear life.

It was a girl but what was he running from? The Volturri that is. This child is half-vampire and half-miko. The man is full of fright. He did not want his only daughter to be killed by a bunch of monsters. He knew that he had to hide her, away from the men that wanted her dead. He would protect her with everything that he had to give. He smiled when he looked down at the young girl, the child that was his and his alone.

Kagome is what they named her. She was so special to him. He drew a line in the sand and thought about never coming back to see her. He wanted her to be safe. There was nothing that was going to holding him back from that. She was his only child and the only one he wanted to have. He hadn't chosen to become a vampire he was forced. It was a close friend that had turned him but only because it was to save him.

Carlisle was an old friend but he could not raise a baby, at least not one of this character. He wanted to shield his child from vampire society for all of her life, if he could have his way, but he knew that he couldn't. She would find some way to tangle in with vampires. Just as he mother had. He was the same creature, but he was changed into one. Not born one. She would be immortal for all of her life, even though she was part human.

He looked down at the little baby that he held in his arms. He loved her so much. She looked liked a combination of him and his lover, her mother. She had her mother's nose, and his eyes. Her eyes were of a blue-grey color and seemed to look silver in the night. Just the way his did. He had that 'thing' about him: Charm, manners, respect, accountability, and responsibility. That was lured the girls' mother to him. The human that he had come to love that died giving birth to her. But he could neither hate her nor blame her for it. It had been a difficult pregnancy after all.

He ran as quickly as he possibly could. He looked at the homes that were closest to him. He wanted nothing more than to find a home for his tiny daughter, for her to be happy and grow up in. A home where there was no violence, no vampires and certainly no werewolves. He did not even want her to tangle with the werewolves of La Push, for the fear of her being killed or eaten.

It was one of the fears that he had for his daughter. He had many fears. One was that the Volturri was going to find her and kill her; for her to be killed by a random person. So many things gripped at his heart. But was he just going to have to get over that and move on with his life.

In one house, he saw an old woman. She looked peaceful but she would not due. He didn't want the woman to die on his daughter if she were to live with the elderly woman. He looked into another home, he saw a single mother. She looked pretty young to be a mother but he continued to look on and noticed that she was living on her own and that she was a teenager. So he left that house behind and moved onto another. But this time there was a twenty year-old man inside this house, holding a baby daughter and laughing and playing with the baby.

He had finally found a home for his itty-bitty daughter. She wasn't going to be alone. She would have a father to love and care for her, a father who was not him. But this man and his family would equally love her. He hope that she had a good life and prayed tat they wouldn't give her to an orphanage. He wouldn't know because he was going to leave her there and never come back.

He took the basket that he was carrying around his neck and set it down in front of the door and sat it down. He took the letter from his pocket and held it in one hand. He placed her into the basket as best he could. The child clutched his finger and started to cry. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. He began to cry and quickly placed the letter inside of the basket and ran away.

He was going to leave the only thing he had ever loved behind and he had good cause. Before he could truly run away, he looked back at the door. He watched as the man from before opened the door and looked down at the crying child. The man looked at the child strangely. He took his hand and began to rub the back of his hand and still stared at his daughter.

The man cautiously picked up his daughter and brought her into his home. As the last tear dropped down his face, he smiled. His one and only daughter was going to have a home and was going to be able to be happy as last. That was the only thought that went through his mind at that very second. He could never forget this night, the night that his only daughter was given a second chance.

* * *

**A/N: I am re-editing this story in hopes to update later on today. I shall finish what I have started. Your reviews are appreciated.**

**S.K.P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Tragedy**

_"Hope, deceitful as it is, serves at least to lead us to the end of our lives by an agreeable route." -**François Duc de La Rochefoucauld**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That very man, Charlie Swan, had chosen to bring the young infant into his very own home. He sat there regretting bringing the baby in the first place. But he couldn't just leave her there to die. He started to contemplate about adopting this child. He was already paying a lot for Bella. What was it going to be like with two daughters? He continued to look at the tiny infant. The girls' eyes were a very interesting color. They were almost silver in the dark. This baby looked Asian. He could tell by the almond-shaped eyes that she had. It had been a dead giveaway but the question was; how did she get to his front door step?

Had she been from a different country as well? He didn't know. Out of all the things to plague his mind; this was the one that plagued him the most. He couldn't give her to an orphanage. That would be like putting a child in an containment camp. She would be secluded from all of the other children and most likely be made fun of. He hadn't wanted this for the young child but what was he going to do?. He had no other choice. Did he?

He glanced once again at the young girl. What was it about this girl that made him want to keep her? He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful for a baby her age. She stood out more than other babies her age. She looked to be about one to two months of age. She had raven-black hair as well. This child is a magnificent piece all by her little-lonesome. She would be a kind and generous person one day. She would care for others and not worry about herself. He did not know how he knew that but he just had a feeling that she would one day.

He saw that there was a letter inside of the basket and walked over towards it and picked it up. He opened it and looked at the many words that lied on the page. He could tell it could only have said so much. Possibly, he would find the reason as to why the parents of this little girl had left her on his front door step. They must've had a good reason. He wouldn't have done what they had done to this little girl; whose eyes glowed silver in the night and hair that looked like a ravens feather. He stared at the pages. While flipping through, he found a birth certificate that stated she was a U.S. Citizen. So she was an American. He also found a social security card, and a letter.

From the letter it said:

_January 15, 1991_

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_You have found my one and only daughter, Kagome Higurashi. I hope that you can take good care of her as much as I love her. This child a very special one and I pray that you raise her the right way and make sure she has a good childhood, if not than it will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life. The reason that I have given her to you is that I can no longer take care of her._

_I implore you to make sure that nothing happens to this young one. I thank you for taking her in. Please raise her in the place in which I cannot. I am grateful for you taking this child in and hope that she meets up to your standards._

_Sincerely,_

_Her father_

What kind of letter was this? Who would leave their child behind like this? It just didn't make sense to him. He couldn't have ever done this to Bella. He loved her far too much to do such a thing. But was he even going to keep the child? That was the one thing that bothered him so much. Her father had done this. This just made matters worse. It would've been just as bad if her mother had done that but he assumed that the poor woman had already died. He had come to the conclusion that was the reason why the father had left her.

He began to feel if that he had done that to Bella, he would've been extremely guilty. He looked over at the young infant. The child was asleep. She was so calm. Her name was Ka-Go-Me, was the only thing he could make out. He knew that the name was foreign but the child was a U.S. Citizen. He then thought that maybe her parents had been from Japan or another Asian country.

This child was extremely precious to her parents but why had the father left her on his front door step? He was so upset and disappointed in whoever had left this little girl there. If he had been them, then he would've picked her up and said that he loved her and would never leave her. He would've made sure that she had a home and that she was taken care of but then he thought about this child. Maybe he would adopt her. Though she looked nothing like him or Bella in that matter but at least she would have a place to call home.

He walked over towards her and picked her up. The child woke up and began to cry in panic and fear. Her big blue eyes stared at him with tears rushing down her face from the ends of her eyes. "It's alright," he said cooing her. The child just stared at him and stopped crying. It looked at him with curiosity instead of the previous emotions that it had felt.

"You're kind of cute," he said playing with her finger. She began to laugh and smile. She grabbed his finger with her small hand and giggled again. She looked as if she had found something that was a treasure to her. He gave a small laugh. She was adorable. She was just like his daughter. They both loved him but this one he felt was going to be easier than the other. He smiled.

"I'm going to keep you, Kagome. You know I should give you a nickname, how about Gome," he asked. She giggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes, young lady." She giggled again. He couldn't help but stare at this little bundle of joy that he was holding in his very arms. She was something that he would never let go of. Ever. She was a lot more precious, just as his other daughter was. They were both equal in his heart.

Bella's mother was coming to get her the next day. They had divorced shortly after Bella had been born. He would miss her but Kagome would be there to make sure that he wasn't so lonely. He was grateful for what he has been given but this was all a little sudden for him; a new baby that had managed to find its way onto his front door step. He prayed that whoever left her there, never came back. He wanted the little one for himself. He didn't mean to be selfish but loneliness is not something that everyone wants to feel.

He clutched the baby in his arms, making sure that she was not suffocating. He looked down at the little bundle of joy and happiness in his arms. He had already found a way to start loving her. It had not been that same way with Bella but this little one made up for it. Her smile, her laugh, her happiness would become his life within a few short days and he somehow knew that. It had taken Bella roughly a month or so. He started to think it was probably because she was his first child. It was a startling thought but it hit him the hardest.

He carefully walked up the stairs of his home and walked into his room. He set the baby down on the other side of his bed. Carefully making sure she was sleeping on her side and not on her belly. He patted her hair and slowly began to fall asleep just as she had done previously. He turned to the other side and passed out cold. In his dreams, he saw her as an older woman and getting married and leaving him alone. This was the thing he would probably fear the most. That would be when she would truly leave him behind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm editing! Yeah! I'm going to update with chapter 12 soon!**

**S.K.P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Tragedy**

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**"-Maria Robinson**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few years since he had found Kagome at his front door step that one cold night. What happened to her had been a tragedy, but it had become a prefect one when she came into his life. He didn't mean it that way but it sounded better that way. He would be afraid to tell her that she really wasn't his but he hoped in due time that she would forgive him. But he wasn't going to tell her that now. He would wait right before her graduation and tell her. It would be easier on her and him when he finally did tell her. But now wasn't the time.

His friend Billy came over the next day after he had found her. He had offered to take her but Charlie said no and said that he wanted to keep her. That was the least he could have done for her. This little girl deserved so much more. She was much more precious to him than any other thing in existence. She was the one thing that he kept him going, the one thing that meant so much to him. He knew that he would be protective and would make sure he was. He never wanted her to leave him behind. That was one of the many fears he has for this child.

He also made sure that she was watched during the day. His next-door neighbor was an elderly woman named Kaede. She offered to watch over the little one while he was away at work. She took great care of this child and always made sure she was happy and had something to do. During the few first months of her life, Kagome had tried to stand up. She failed aimlessly. She tried to talk but nothing came out. She could crawl and she could giggle. He laughed. This made him so happy, in a way that was unexplainable to him. He guessed that was how a father felt towards his children.

Now, he was standing at the edge of the stairs with her jumping up and down in his arms. She was going to meet Billy's two year-old, Jacob. She was turning three in about a month or so. Kagome was smiling brightly. She was so glad that she was finally going to meet the boy. He had never seen her this excited before.

"Daddy, when are we going to get there," she asked as she continued to jump up and down.

He looked at her and smiled. This child was certainly his daughter."When we get there," he replied.

"That's not fair, you say twat all the twime," she said as some of her words came out a little wrong. It happened to all children that were at that age. He knew that. She looked him square in the eyes and challenged him to a staring contest. He stared right back. Into the depths of her blue-grey colored eyes. She was going to lose and he would make sure of it. As we all know by clapping in someone's face, you cause the other person to blink. It was a simple yet effective way of winning the game and he was going to use that cheat.

He raised his hands to the front of her face and clapped. She blinked. He won and she can't do anything about it. Heck, we all do it. You know it. The girl looked back at him blankly. She pointed at him. "Daddy, that's cheating," She exclaimed. She took that finger and pocked him in the face. He knew he deserved it but she challenged him and lost. It was fair. It was easy, he knew that the little girl would now use it against him but he didn't hold her to her. She would most likely forget.

"I did not," he replied.

"You did too!"

He brought her closer to him. "Prove it," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Once again the girl looked at him dumbfounded. She raised her two tiny hands in front of his face and mimicked what he had previously done. He blinked and let out a laugh. So she had won this battle but not the war. She was going to remember it too. He shouldn't have used that move on her but it was funny. The way the child looked at him as if he had done something wrong from his actions. He looked at her and laughed again. She giggled.

"I think you have figured out my move, Gome."

"I did," she exclaimed brightly and did it again. Thinking as all kids do; that whatever the adults do its funny. He stepped out the door of his front door and walked over to his small police car and strapped her into her car seat and walked over to the driver's seat and started up the engine. "Daddy," the girl said. "Daddy," she said again. She started to clap her hands and once again began to jump up and down. "Daddy," she said for the third time. For some reason she couldn't stop bouncing. Even more so, she still continued to shout daddy.

"Yes, sweetheart," he replied after her three little calls.

"I spy something green."

"The grass?"

"No."

"The trees?"

"No."

"The flowers?"

"No daddy, your hat," she replied with a small giggle.

"It is huh?" He asked as he pulled the hat from his hand and looked over it. She was right. It was a deep forest-green. His daughter was a bit strange. Instead of something that was logistical for the color green, she chooses his hat. It seemed a bit odd for a girl of her age but he dropped it and began to play the game of 'I Spy' with his daughter.

"It is, your turn daddy!"

"Ok, I spy the color blue."

"The car," she asked?

"No, darling try again."

"The sky."

"No."

"Then what is it," she asked?

"You're giving up that quickly?"

"No!"

"Then why are asking for the asking for the answer."

"'Cuz I can't think of anything else, daddy."

"Alright, the answer is your eyes."

"They're blue?"

"Yes, they are," he replied with a smile.

He never expected her to give up so easily. That was the way he put it. The child was a miracle in the making. Maybe instead of all this war, there might be peace. World Peace. It meant something to everyone. It could mean uniting all the countries and there being no more terrorists or you just want war to stop in general. That wasn't going to happen. It was human pride and arrogance that had something to do with it. Not everyone wanted peace, a lot of being wanted war and for the U.S. to nuke something. It was wrong. There should be peace and it would do a lot of good it happened soon. He didn't want her to grow up in a world of hate, despair, and war. Humans had evolved from being Neanderthals.

"Are we there yet," she asked.

"We'll be there soon, Gome."

"Okay," she replied as she placed her head onto the back of her car seat and fall fast asleep. He looked into the car mirror and glanced at his sleeping daughter. The little girl was now his pride and joy. He loved her to death and knew that from the moment that he first saw her. She was his daughter. She could never say she wasn't. He would prove she was. She meant so much to him. It made him feel like a dirty old man, even though he was twenty-eight. It made him feel like that.

He looked out the front window of his car; he placed his hands onto the steering wheel and turned left on the road the he currently was on. He hit the gas pedal with renewed confidence, wanting to get to Billy's faster. It took him about five minutes to get there. He pulled up the drive way and parked next to Billy's old red-truck.

"Kagome, we're here," he shouted. She bolted herself wake and jumped up and down, yet again. He laughed and got out of the car and walked over towards the other side of the car and let her out. He was glad that she was in a booster seat and that there was a child-safety lock on the car door; so that she couldn't open it and fall out of the car and land in the road.

"Pick me up, daddy. Pick me up," she begged with her large blue-gray eyes.

He swore that he was going to have to start to not fall for it. Now, she was wiggling her lip. He sighed. This little girl will be the end of him one day. That was something he knew more than anything. He bent down and picked the small child up with both arms under her arms. He raised her up; she was resting on his side. Her arms were locked around his neck, to make sure that she didn't fall. They walked up the three small-steps of the home.

When they reached the front door; it opened. In front of them stood, Billy and resting on his hip was Jacob. The boy was just as excited as she was. They were going to have a new friend; the first friend for the both of them. "I'm glad to see you made it, Charlie," said Billy. Charlie looked at the man and gave out a small laugh. Then set his daughter down.

"I'm glad to see you're still here, Billy," he replied. Bill too set his son down. The children stared at each other as if they were identifying a whole different species of human. They waved their hands in front of each other's face. They circled around each other and continued to do it for a few minutes. Kagome suddenly turned around. He did the same. They both laughed at the children.

"I'm Kagome, you," she asked.

"I'm Jake," he replied.

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide-and-go seek."

"I'm going to beat you!"

"Oh no you're not!"

They let the children go out and play. They both sat down and began to talk about each other's life and so on and so forth. They ranted on who's child was the easiest to take care of, etc. They were friends from childhood and would continue to be that way for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Ladda di da. I like editing...Not! R&R!**

**S.K.P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Tragedy**

"I saved a girl from being attacked last night. I controlled myself."

**Rodney Dangerfield**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, Kagome," yelled Jacob. He ran as fast as he possible could go. He was going to win the epic battle and defeat Kagome. Even if it were the very last thing that he would have to do. He smiled and came around the bend of a grove of trees. He hid behind the silhouette of the trees.

"I am," she happily yelled back. Said girl ran two times aster then he male counterpart. She could easily see the footprints that he had let behind. A grin began to grow on her face as she ran to the grove of trees. She came behind him and tapped him on his back. "I found you."

He looked behind him in fear. _Darn it!_ He thought. _She found me. _He looked at her and began to run again. He was determined to outmart her and make sure that she would never be able to catch up to the likes of him. He would make sure of that. "Try again," he retorted.

"No fair!"

"Life is never fair, Kags!"

"Only if you say so."

Kagome ran with all of her might. She was going to get him whether he liked it or not. He was going to lose fair and square. She could see that he was in front of her. Just enough so that she could tag him before he got back to the home tree. She was determined to get him before he could cause a problem and get himself hurt or otherwise. She cared for the boy. "Where are you?"

"Where you least expect," he replied as he tagged her.

"Dang it, Jake!"

He laughed. He continued to run. He saw that the home tree was just in front of him. Only four feet away. He ran and reached the tree. He placed his hand onto the trunk of the tree and smiled. "I won," he declared.

"You cheated," she replied.

"Okay, maybe I did."

She laughed. She began to chase him around. She was going to get him. He was only a grasp away from her. She had the determination of a bull and was going to prove it to him. He looked behind him as he ran away from her. He was quite enjoying this moment as she was. He was used to girls chasing after him. He was a heart-breaker as his father had put it and he was overjoyed by that.

Soon he came to a fork in the road. He hadn't seen a tree branch but he tripped over it and fell into a creek. Kagome cried out and went to go and help him out. She came to him and held him up. He looked at her and smiled. She looked at his legs to see if there was any damage to them. She found a giant gash across his left leg. She began to worry as she saw the blood flowing.

Kagome then heard a sound. Then that sound began to shake the earth that she was sitting on. She was frightened but she thought it was probably an earth quake. Then the sound turned into giant foot steps. They were getting nearer and nearer to her. She looked from Jacob and looked at the sky. She could see all birds in the surronding areas leaving in fright.

She was curious.

What could've it been that had caused such a thing?

The sound cam closer and closer. It was close enough that all she had to do was look up and see what it was. It was a giant green ogre looking monster. She didn't know but she was fearful. It looked down at her with it's beady-red eyes. Telling her that she had just ran out of luck. Something was going to happen and she knew it from the story that his eyes were telling her.

"Little humans, all by their selves. Just my luck. I'm hungary anyway," the monster said.

Kagome gasped.

"You can't eat us," she yelled.

She was soon surronded by a mist of pink light. The demon looked at her. He was scared and something was obviously wrong. Kagome was soon lifted off the ground. She could see nothing but pink in her field of her vision. It was a coral pink. The surge of energy went back into her and gently placed her on the ground. The ogre looked at her again. He looked frightened.

"You're a miko," it yelled.

She have him a questioning look.

"You know what you are!"

"What're talking about?"

The giant ogre looked at her and attacked her. He swung his fist and the force of the punch was enough to throw her against a tree. She slumped to the ground and crawled into a ball and began to cry. This caused the ogre to cover its ears in protest. Kagome looked at this ogre and saw its reactiona and continued to cry. It began to scream in pain. It walked over to her and hit her again.

She landed on the ground in much more pain than she already had been and cried more. The mysterious pink mist came back and attacked the monster. The monster dissenagrated and cried as it was fully blown away by the wind. Kagome tried to crawl over to Jacob but it was no use. She soon cried out in pain and fainted. Resting in her hand, was a pink jewel that had come out of her abdomen.

oOo

Kaede had felt a surge of reiki come from the forest. She had also sensed a giant ogre demon. She knew that it was a miko that was out in those woods alone. She walked out of her home and walked into the forest. She knew that whoever out there was going to need her help. Only a miko could heal another miko who had been damaged by youkai power.

She continued into the forest until she saw two bodies lying on the forest floor. She made out the two figures. It was a small girl and boy. She realized that the young children were Kagome and Jacob. A hand came over her mouth when she saw the small pink pearl lying in Kagome's hand. It was the Shikon no Tama. The deadly jewel that had sought her sisters life and took it greedily.

She was shocked.

Kagome was only a small child and she had discovered her reiki. It meant something. The only other miko to accomplish such a feat was Midoriko. She had a feeling that Kagome was somehow either related to the Great Miko or her reincarnation. Kaede walked over to the small child and picked up the pearl and placed it into her pocket and picked the child up.

She walked over to the other child. She saw that a medium sized gash had worked its way onto his small body. She picked him up as well and cradled the two small children as she walked home and placed them down onto cots. She placed her hand over the boys wounds and healed them as her hand began to glow blue. The gash cleared up and was gone out of sight. She looked over his body to make sure that there weren't anymore wounds and found none.

She went over to Kagome and healed the deep-hole in her abdomen and the tiny scars that were all over her body. She looked at the small child and sighed. Kagome had been prone to such accidents. The child had such luck. It was as if the Kami himself were playing with her or trying to teach her something. Kaede wasn't sure. She took the pearl out of her pocket and walked over to her desk and placed it into a small jar and placed it onto Kagomes neck.

"Child, ye are up for a hard life," she said softly as she brushed the hair out of Kagome's face.

* * *

**A/N: I had to re-write this, since I had lost the original one. I did remember the plot though so it came out alright. I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**S.K.P.**

**5+ Reviews= Two Days**

**0+ Reviews= One Week**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Tragedy**

"Your never know how much they care until you are under the weather."

**C. Kohler**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kagome awoke. She looked at the surroundings that were currently around her. She could see: A chair, TV, and a lot of other things. She instantly knew that she was in Kaede's home but why was she here of all places? She moved her small arm. She saw that it was red from her sleeping on it. She rubbed her hand against her nose and slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. There Kaede waited for her. The small girl looked at the older woman and took the seat that was closet to her and sat down and stared into the older woman's brown eyes.

"Why am I here Kaede," she asked, "I'm supposed to be in the woods."

The older woman looked back at the youngling. This child held as much power Midoriko herself. More than her sister ever did. She was also the Shikon no Miko. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. How could a child have given off that much power? It was extremely rare to find a miko nowadays and one this powerful was born every one thousand years or so. This shook the older woman's mind. What is it that makes this child so. . . so powerful? Perhaps it was the Shikon no Tama. She didn't know.

"Ye are here because I brought ye here," the older woman replied.

"But why," she asked again.

"I found ye unconscious on the forest floor, young one. Why were ye and that boy there? Didn't you know that there was going to be a storm today?"

"We were just playing. I didn't know," she said as she began to cry.

She thought that she had made the older woman angry at her. She didn't want that. She brought her hands up to her face and wiped the tears that went down in lakes on her face. She buried her face into her two small palms. The older woman looked down at her and a frown came upon her face. She picked the child up and sat her down on her lap. She embraced the child. She smiled. She wasn't angry. Just upset. She hadn't meant for the child to start crying.

"Please don't cry," the older woman said.

"I'm sorry but I thought you were angry at me," she replied as she hiccupped through the words.

"I'm not angry but I was afraid that ye could've gotten yeself hurt or dead. There was a raging storm last night," said Kaede. She brought the girl closer to her and patted her head with the tips of her old weathered-out hands. The child beamed with excitement. The older woman was no longer angry with her. She smiled. This made Kagome so happy. Now she jumped up and down with excitement. "Child, stop. My legs aren't what they used to be." She stopped almost immediately. Kagome sat silent and happy.

"There is something I must ask you, Kagome," the older woman said.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what happened before you fell unconscious?"

"Yes," the child said hesitantly.

"What do you remember," the older woman asked.

Kagome stared into space. The images came into her head. The memories flowed through her eyes. She felt the pain on her back. "I remember something hurting Jake, and me getting angry. I was starting to float. I also remember a pink light. The monster it was going to try and eat us. I kept saying I wasn't going to be eaten. He was going to kill Jake. Is Jake ok," the child shouted wondering what had happened to her friend. She was jumping out of the elder woman's lap. Kaede took her arms and wrapped them around the young girl.

"He's fine," she replied," he's resting in another room."

She calmed down and looked into Kaede's eyes. "Ok. What happened to the monster?"

"You killed him."

"How?"

"Because you're the Shikon no Miko," the older woman replied.

"What?"

"The pink light. Do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"That is the power of a miko, young one. You are the miko of the Shikon no Tama."

"I don't know what that is."

"Yes, ye do."

"No I don't," she fought back.

"Yes, ye do."

"What is it then?"

"It is the jewel of the four souls."

"Where is it?"

"It was inside of ye," the older woman said as she pointed to the young girl's abdomen, "here."

Kagome placed her hand on her stomach as if she were a mother expecting a child. So she did have it and now she knew where it was. "Ok." She embraced the older woman and smiled into the crook of her neck.

"Where is it now?"

"In a small jar around ye neck."

"Kagome," the woman said.

"Yes," she replied as she moved her head back to look into the woman's eyes.

"In order to guard the Shikon no Tama, ye will need training. Will you do it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, would ye like to go and see the boy," she asked.

"Jake?"

"Yes, him."

"Yes, please," the child, replied.

Kagome followed behind the older woman as they walked passed the rooms that went down the hallway of Kaede's home. She brought her hand to her chest and placed it against the spot where her heart was supposed to be. She could feel the thumping of her heart against her tiny hand. It made her jump but she stopped and continued walking. She wanted to see if he was all right. He didn't need to be in pain or even get injured. She somehow found away to blame herself for it.

She knew she was going to be sad when she saw him but she didn't care. She wanted to see him kept up in pace and walked into the room and saw Jacob lying down but awake. His eyes looked over into hers. He was scared and she knew he was. She knew what he was going through. She cared for him now. She wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong with him. She walked over to him and sat down on the chair in front of him and took his hand in hers.

"I shall be leaving you two. I must contact your father's," said Kaede.

"Ok, " they both replied in unison. The woman walked out of the room. They both looked back at each other. Jacob began to cry. Kagome sat on the edge on the bed and brought him into an embrace. He cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so scared Kaggy, and I'm hurting," he said. Kagome to began to cry. She was just as scared and hurt as he was.

"I know," she said.

"What're we going to do when our daddies get here," he asked.

"I don't know," she hiccupped again.

They sat there crying and holding each other. They were so scared. At his or her age, anyone would've been. "Kaggie," said Jacob.

"Yes," she replied.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes, what?"

"That when we're old enough. You'll marry me."

"Yes but why?"

"I had a terrible dream that we were older and that you were going to leave me behind for some guy."

"I will never ever do that to you."

With this she promised her life.

* * *

**A/N: Edited. Please review! No more repeats! To the reviewer that said that this should be Kagome/Edward. I already have a story in mind for that pairing. Once I'm done with at least 3 of the 4 stories that I'm currently writing, I'll post it. Thanks for your reviews.**

**S.K.P.**

**8+ Reviews= 2 days Update**

**4+ Reviews= 1 week Update**

**0+ Reviews= Never Update**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect Tragedy**

"I know I'm searching for something  
Something so undefined  
That it can only be seen  
By the eyes of the blind  
In the middle of the night."

**Billy Joel**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Billy, have you found them yet," Charlie Swan yelled into the phone.

Waiting for an answer from the other side. His daughter and godson have gone missing and it was his job to find them. He felt as if it were his sacred duty to do this, a solo mission with the help from one man on the side. That man and him have been friends ever since they were kids. His trusted this one man with his life and his family's as well. He wanted to know if his daughter was all right. This was scaring him and he knew why because she was his little girl, one of the only things that he would ever treasure in his small-outlived life, along with Bella, of course.

"I have not," he replied into the phone.

Charlie placed the phone onto the cradle and sat down. He placed his head in between his arms and gave out a sigh. "Where could you be little one," he asked himself.

He looked into the window that was in front of him and began to wonder where his little girl had gone. This was not like her to do such a thing. And why is it happening now? He suspected that it would. It almost happened when they went to the mall. Little Kagome had become intrigued with the arcade with all its bright and shiny lights. It was if she was tempted to touch on of those machines. She stood there as he walked away. About five minuets later he realized that she wasn't walking with him and become worried.

He walked back to the arcade and saw her standing there with her small hand in her mouth. Staring at the machines. He picked her up and hugged her and was glad that no one had taken spent a few minuets lying with his head on his arms. Sadness overwhelmed him. He stared off into space. Not really caring about anything. That was when the phone began to ring. He had caller-id. He picked up the phone with his right hand and looked to see who was calling. Eagerly holding on to see if it was Billy.

It was Kaede not Billy. He let it ring until the last telephone ring and then decided to answer. "Hello, Swan speaking," Charlie, said. He was waiting for a response. It came in about three seconds after he said hello.

"Hello Mr. Charlie. I have found your daughter," Kaede replied.

"Do you have her with you? Is she all right? Is she feed? Where exactly did you find her?"

The questions began to come out more and more. The man had feared for his own daughter's safety. She was his one and only drug and that was the only thing the kept him from doing something wrong, the one thing that held him together. Without her, he would be in a pile of ashes by now. She was something he treasured more than anything in the world other that Bella. She meant a lot to him but not as much as Kagome had.

On the other end of the phone he heard a laugh. He raised an eyebrow. "She is fine. Her and Jacob are currently playing with each other. She has a few scraps and bruises from falling. Just like Jacob. She and the boy are fed. They were in the forest," she replied answering the question tick or tat.

She could hear a sigh from the other side of the phone and laughed again. If this had happened to her daughter or son, she would've reacted in the same way he had. Still it was funny to hear him so worried like that.

"I'm coming over to get her," he said in a quick manner.

"I will see you then. Bye," she replied.

"Bye," he said as he put then phone down.

He was rejoicing.

He had finally found his daughter or at least Kaede had. But at least she was breathing and everything. That was all that mattered to him. She was living, that was the thing that hit him the most. He loved this little girl so much. If she had died, he would've died too, on the inside that is. There would be nothing else that would fill its gap. She was the only thing that kept him sane. He needed her. Just like any gang-banger that needed to get his next fix.

He picked the phone up again and began to dial Billy's number. He held the phone to his right ear and heard as it began to ring. It repeated two to three times before Billy actually picked up. "Hello," said the voice from the other side of the phone. He knew it was him. He waited only a few seconds before he replied. It was so easy to do this.

"I've found them!"

"Where are they," asked the voice from the other side of the phone.

"They're at Kaede's. She found them unconscious in the forest. They're all right. Meet me there in a few minuets," he replied.

"Alright I will."

He hung up the phone and ran to his next-door neighbors. He panted as he ran. It was a lot for a man or woman. Their child lost during a thunderstorm. Then found only a few hours later. That was a lot. He ran up the stairs and banged on the door. The door swung right open. At the door were Kagome and Jacob. Standing still and crying. He bent down and hugged the both of them. He hugged the both of them as if his life depended on it. These were his most sacred treasures, his way of living in the coldness of the world.

"Its good to see that you made it."

"It is. Is it alright if I take them home?"

"Yes. Kagome has a few bruises, so she should be fine. Jacob has a few scraps and bruises, so he should be fine as well."

"How can I ever thank you," he asked.

"There is no need."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I do not need to be paid for finding children."

"All right. I will leave you to yourself. Thank you very much for finding them."

"You are welcome. Now go."

"Ok," He replied as he walked out of the house with the children in his arms and walked back to his home. Billy eventually made it there. He hugged the heck out of the both of them. He was happy that they were safe and sound. They spent the rest of the day playing and having fun. This was something that they all would remember till they died. No matter what life would bring them. They would always be together and that was something that could be broken. Not by anything in the world.

Not even death itself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review if you want me to update! Also, if you review faster, I will update more often! :D. Thanks to those who did review! You are my favorite readers! I really enjoyed the reviews! They mades me smiles! :D.**

**S.K.P.**

**10+ Reviews= 2 Day Update**

**5+ Reviews= 6 Day Update**

**0+ Reviews= 10 Day Update**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect Tragedy**

"Smartness runs in my family. When I went to school I was so smart my teacher was in my class for five years."

**Gracie Allen**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Two Years Later . . .**

It has been two years since the accident occurred. Kagome had started training as a miko the very next day. Things were looking up for her. Life had been going great and things seemed to gradually get easier as time progressed. Training got easier and that was probably a good thing for our poor Kagome. On the first day she had been trained to the bone. She passed out on the floor as soon as she walked inside of her home. Her father saw that she was asleep and took her up to her room and tucked her in.

The next day too, had caused her to pass out on the floor once she walked inside of its doors. Her father began to become suspicious and asked Kaede what exactly was she doing to his daughter. She responded by telling him the she was lifting heavy objects. He never questioned her or anyone like that ever again. I guess, but possibly later on.

Kagome was going to start her first day of school today. She is currently five years old and is happy and cheerful as always. The poor girl can't help but smile and say 'hello' to anyone that passes by her. Her father has told her countless time not to speak to strangers but she does anyway. That's just the way she is. She has always loved everybody without caring if she received loved back. She was probably the most selfless little girl that you could ever meet. She meant a lot to those people who do love her. Those people being: Her father, Billy, Jacob, Kaede, and the Cullen family.

She stood at the front door and held the backpack in her tiny hands. She and Jacob were starting school for the first time today. She wondered if it was going to be a good day or not. That is what puzzled the young girl. Then she thought that if Jacob was going to be there then she would be fine. She had grown to love him since the accident. When she told him the she loved him, he replied to her telling her that he loved her too. If it hadn't been for the accident would they had been saying those three simple words, now? No.

If it hadn't been for that accident, they wouldn't have been close as they are now. Somehow this meant a lot to Kagome. She couldn't fathom how this came to be but it was the way she took it. It was her life essence, something that if it had been taken away, she would've died inside. Can this be normal for a girl her age? Is it even normal at all? No it isn't but it happens, to a lot of people actually. That isn't what matters. She now looked up at her father and smiled.

"Are you ready to go," he asked.

"Yes, daddy," she replied with an even bigger smile.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's go, we need to get there early," he said.

"Yes, daddy," she replied again with the same phrase.

He took her hand and they began to walk to the car. He picked her up and put her in the buster seat. He made sure that she was comfortable and then walked over to the driver side and opened the door. There he sat down and took the car keys out of his pocket and put it into the ignition. They started off slow and then gradually got faster in speed. You see there was a storm raging at the moment. They tried to get there as fast as they possibly could. Plus Charlie didn't want Kagome to catch a cold. That would be a horrible thing for her.

She absolutely hated being sick! She didn't get to go outside or play with Jacob. It wasn't fun at all. It was just an excuse that adults use to do nothing and stay at home. That's the way she thought it was. She now looked through the window. Looking at the trees blowing in every direction, dropping their leaves and losing branches among branches. This kind of weather was supposed to scare a young girl but it didn't scare her. She was one tough little fighting machine. She could do everything on her own and that was the way it was going to stay.

It took about fifteen minuets to get to the school. The school was in La Push. Charlie thought that it would be safer for her to go to a school with a long-life friend nearby. There wasn't a lot of paperwork. So they didn't have to ask that many questions. That was beneficiary to the cause. He pulled up into a parking space and parked. He got out and went to go and get Kagome. When he got there, she was beaming with excitement! Her actions were basically saying, 'Let me out, let me out!'.

He undid her seatbelt and watched her run into the school. He had never seen a kid more excited to go to school in all of his life. "Wait up," he yelled as he ran in behind her. When he finally caught up with her, she had already found Jacob. They were playing. He saw Billy and decided to go over and talk to him.

"Looks like they're having fun."

"It sure does," Billy replied.

"It's their first day."

"Yes it is."

"Doesn't that make you think of when they'll graduate?"

"Yeah it does. I think its time for us to leave."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye," replied Billy.

As the day went on, Kagome knew every one. Jacob couldn't help but be jealous. He wasn't as social as she was but then again she did spend all of her time with him that day. It made him feel better but he at the very least wanted to make as many friends as she had. He had met two boys that were right around his age. Embry and Quil. They were nice and they never made him feel as if they were boring. Kagome, even though she had other friends, hung out with them. They played football, ate lunch, played at recess together. They all were all now buds for life.

When it was time to go home, all four of them cried and held onto each other as their parents tried to pull them apart. It took them about twenty minuets to finally separate them. Telling them that they'd see each other te next day. They all went home and fell asleep. No matter what happened, they all were together as friends, no matter which one got the girl.

* * *

**A/N: :D. I updated! LOL. I'm being nice and want to see more reviews! Thanks to those who did. I'm trying to write the rest of the story so the next update might be a while.**

**S.K.P.**

**8+ Reviews= 1 Week**

**5+ Reviews= 2 Weeks**

**0+ Reviews= Never ._.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect Tragedy**

"This isn't a school. It's Hell with fluorescent lighting"

**Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nine Years Later . . .**

They all had been together in school except for high school. Charlie decided that she should go to the high school that he had, Fork's High School. It was a grand high school or at least that he remembered. He hadn't been in school for about seventeen years. That's a long time in my book. He remembered the school walls were painted white with stripes of: blue and green, the floor with black and white tiles. He hadn't known if it had really changed that much but he would ask Kagome when she gets home that afternoon.

Meanwhile, at the school, Kagome first day of the ninth grade was hectic. She kept getting lost and there was no control of where she was going. She was lucky that she made it to homeroom in time. The school was huge! The floor had all white tiles and the walls were just plain white; no color to them. The school looked absolutely boring to her. Though she had made a mew friend. Her name was Angela. She had offered to help show her around the school and all. All that morning, news of a Edward Cullen went around the school like hay fire.

Ninth grade was looking up for her. The class she was going to was Biology. She would be sharing a class with the infamous Edward Cullen. She thought that he was cute but not better looking than her Jacob. She had seen him in the hallways. He had looked at her funny and waved; somewhat. Now she walked along the long narrow high school halls. For a big building it sure did have small bathrooms and halls and most importantly lockers. It was hard to put her backpack into the damn thing. She opened the door to the Biology room and took her seat. Next to her sat Edward Cullen.

How lucky for her.

She looked over and said, "Hi."

He did not respond.

She waved her hand in front of his face.

"What're you doing," he asked.

"Trying to get you to respond," she replied with a smirk.

"Hello," he said and then looked ahead at the board.

_I guess he's never going to talk to me again, well it doesn't matter anyway _she thought. Her eyes looked at the board. The teacher had already placed the homework assignments on the board. She was doomed. Doomed, I say. DOOMED! She had already about twenty different assignments to do. Now she had about fifty more to do. Things were looking worse than usual. The status quo has been broken. Her life was in the pits and she didn't even know if she was going to live or not.

She slowly began to breathe normal again. The teacher walked in and sat down at the desk in front of them. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Jones, nice to meet you all. I will now start attendance, so when I say your name please respond with 'here'," the teacher said as he held the clipboard up to his face and began to read the names aloud. In about five minuets, he had gone through half of the class and still hadn't called her yet. "Kagome Higurashi," he finally read aloud.

She looked at him and blinked.

"Here," she replied.

Class went well, she guessed. She kept staring out the window. Her sense etched in mystery. She didn't know high school would be like this and why Jacob, Embry, and Quil weren't there. She wished they were but that was never going to happen. Kagome forcefully turned her head to look at the board. In so, she cracked her neck. The boy that sat next to her looked her dead in the eyes.

"Are you all right," he asked.

She looked into his golden eyes and began to wonder why he even cared. He had hated her when she tried to say hello, so why was he wondering if she was okay or not. This mystified her even more.

"I'm ok. Thanks for asking," she replied.

"No problem."

After that comment, Kagome was afraid of even talking at all. The guy had an eerie feeling to her. She turned around and looked at the front. Trying not to have him be distracted by her, again. She learned some pretty interesting things about her teacher. First of all, he had a zero tolerance policy and would not tolerate bullying. That sounded right to her. But every so few moments, she would begin to think about Jacob. She knew that she had feelings for him bit would he ever return them was the question that paralyzed her mind. Her eyes continued to dart around the room, wondering when this class was going to end. It was too long. This class was boring.

Three minuets later, the bell rang. Kagome gathered up her stuff and left. She held her schedule and a map. The next class she had was math, the one thing she dreaded the most other than the class she was just in. Which was science. She walked carefully and quickly to her next class. She had to keep looking at the map again and the classroom number but she knew that she was on her way to the right class. She came close to walking into another class. But she quickly turned around and headed onto the right class.

"Are you lost," asked a voice from beside her.

She looked behind to see an Asian boy with a camera. He was taking snap shots of her. "No, not really and why're taking pictures of me," she replied.

She looked to see that he had bright chocolate brown eyes and a sharp smile. He reminded her of someone she thought she knew but she let it go. She also noticed that he had long hair stopped at his shoulders.

"I dunno know. Just want to make memories while I can," he said. "By the way, my name's Eric, you?"

"Kagome, its nice to meet you," she replied.

"Ditto. So where you headed to?"

"Math."

"With Mrs. Cleo?"

"Yeah, why," she asked with a brow raised.

"I'm headed there, you wanna go together?"

"Sure," she replied as she walked beside him to her next class.

He pointed out things about the school was they walked. They finally made it to the class that they were supposed to go to. When they got there, they found out that they sat next to each other. They joked around the whole entire time they were in the class. Mrs. Cleo didn't mind. She just smirked and continued on and on what she had to say. Though she had to tell them to be quiet a couple of times. Other than that the class went by fast.

They walked out and were laughing. "Where are you going now," he asked.

"English, you?"

"Science. Well I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, 'Gome," he replied with a large smile and walked off.

She smiled and waved back.

She walked off to English. This class was one of the easiest that she had. The next teacher was Mr. Ireland. She prayed that he was as fun as her previous teacher. She smiled to herself and continued on to class. When she got there, she noticed that Edward was in yet another one of her classes. She frowned. She walked over to the seating chart and frowned again. She had to sit next to him yet again. The guy gave her the creeps.

"Hello, again," he said.

"Hello to you too," she replied yet again.

Would he ever go away, perhaps not?

She looked and saw that he had golden eyes. It was a strange color for anyone to have. She looked at the teacher. This teacher had short, mopped blonde hair and forest green eyes. His eyes were what caught Kagome at first. Then she noticed that he had on glasses and looked to be around the age of twenty-four. Which was pretty young for any teacher but she knew that perhaps he would become her favorite teacher out of them all.

"Okay, class. Let's begin hmmm," the teacher said as he held a book in one hand, looking all poetic and stuff. He sort of reminded her of the sculpture, the 'Thinker'. She smiled and continued to look forward. He went on and on about who and what he was. She had no problem with that. Then he talked about how the class was going to go and so on. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes. She looked to her right and saw that Edward was staring at her, as if he was amused by her actions.

"What're looking at," she asked.

"You," he replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he replied as he turned around.

She looked at him and suddenly felt as if she had done something terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her and said,"You have nothing to apologize about. My name is Edward. Yours?"

"Kagome. Would you like to be friends?"

He smiled, somewhat. "Sure."

About a quarter to one, the bell rang. Which signaled that lunch was right around the corner. She got up and walked to the door and began to walk down the hallway. Edward was beside her. They both walked in absolute silence. Eric ran up from behind and started to tickle her. She laughed. Edward looked at him funny.

"What're you doing," he asked.

Eric looked at him and said, "Messing around."

"Ok."

"So Kagome, what're you going to eat," asked Eric.

"I don't know. Plus I haven't seen what they were serving. So how would I know?"

"Are you a psychic?"

"No."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No."

"I know what's for lunch."

"Then tell me!"

"No."

She turned to him. "Is this the cafeteria," she asked as she looked around.

"Sure is."

"Its pretty big."

"Not really. Our rival school, Forest Green has the biggest cafeteria in the county."

"And how would you know this?"

"One of my friends goes there. They told and its been proved."

"I believe you then."

"You know what you're going to have now?"

"Yeah, spaghetti."

"Ah, you have shamed the taco!" Eric exclaimed.

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have not."

"Have to," she said. "Ah, you got me. So where are we going to sit?"

"With Angela, Mike, and Jessica. That alright with you?"

"Sure. I already know Angela."

"That's good, so maybe you'll end up liking Mike and Jessica to!"

"So optimistic."

"Sure am," he replied as he walked over to his seat and sat down.

She decided to sit down next to him. She saw that Edward was staring at her. She waved and watched as he waved back. She continued to eat her lunch and talk with the people that were currently sitting in front of her. Mike and Jessica became the long lost friends she never knew she had. She finished and was off to P.E. Everything was smooth sailing from there on out.

The day passed on quite quickly. Kagome went home and fell asleep. Not even bothered that she had a lot of homework. She just dozed off without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Good first day, right? I edited and hoped you all liked it. If there is anything that you could like to see happen let me know. Also, I have changed my username. I just felt like it and probably won't change it again any time in the future. Please review and thank you to all of you who did. To WickedxLove, your review was my favorite. Bwahahaha. I'm joking but please continue to review this story. It would make me happy.**

**R-C A.**

**10+ reviews= One Week Update**

**5+ reviews= Two Week Update**

**0+ reviews= Never! -_-. ._. (Cries)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perfect Tragedy**

"No matter how love-sick a woman is, she shouldn't take the first pill that comes along."

**Joyce Brothers**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kagome awoke; the crisp morning air had let itself in through her window. She looked out the window and smiled. Today was going to be a great day and she knew that it would be. Slowly, she rose from her bed and went to the rest room that was in the middle of the hall. She took a quick shower and came out wearing a blue tank top that complimented her eyes, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She went back into her room and blow dried her hair and straightened it.

It was naturally wavy and curly at the bottom but today she felt like straightening it. She put o her pair of black and white vans and went down stairs. As soon as she came to the foot of the stairs the phone began to ring. She walked towards it and answered it. "Hello Swan residence, Kagome speaking," she said.

"Oh, hey Kagome," said a mysterious voice from the other end.

"Hello, Jacob. How're you," she asked.

"Good and you?"

"Good. So what do you want?"

"I'm stunned Kagome, you think that I'm sort of criminal. Don't you," he asked.

She laughed. "No."

"That's good then. So do you want to come over to my house for a cook out?"

"Sure, I'll be right over. Is Embry and Quil going to be there?"

"Always are. So much that they pretty much live here."

She laughed again. "I'll see you when I get there. Ok?"

"Sure thing. Bye, I'll see you then."

"Bye," she replied as she hung up the phone.

She quickly ran outside and hoped into her blue Honda Civic and was off. Once she got there, she was greeted by all of her friends, each one hugging her, and saying hello. She just smiled and continued on doing what she had already started. She was so glad that everyone that was there was able to make it. Especially, Jacob. Just the thought of his name sent her heart into relapse. He knew how to make her turned red in a heartbeat, or so she thought.

"Hello Kagome," said Billy.

"Hello Billy, so how've you been," she replied.

"Good, and you?"

"Good."

"That excellent to hear. So how's school going?"

"It's going well, thanks for asking."

"Oh, you're welcome. Well, I'll be leaving now. Your dad wants to go back to his house and watch the game over there. You know you teenagers are loud."

"I know. I'll see you later soon."

"The same to you. Bye Kagome," he said as he waved and walked out the front door.

She just stood there.

"Hey Kagome," said Jacob with a smile on his face.

She didn't know is that he loved her. The same way that she loved him. The casual glance of her blue-gray eyes made his heart explode. He couldn't help but love her. She had saved him all those years ago. He knew that she probably didn't remember but he did. She was like some kind of mystical being. She killed the monster and turned him into ash. She was his savior. Now, he vowed would be his turn to protect her. No matter what happened to himself.

"Hi Jake. Nice party," she replied looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Thanks. So do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," she said as she pointed to her stomach, which let out a big roar.

He laughed.

"Always like you to be hungry."

"Am not!"

"Sure, what do you want? A hot dog or a hamburger?"

"Both."

He laughed again.

"Nice, alright I'll be back in a few. Find something to drink in the mean time," he said with a smile.

"Ok," she replied with a small blush.

His smile was the one thing she loved about him, other than his laugh. No matter how sad she was, that very laugh made her happy almost instantly. His was her light, the light that ate up anything that was negative. This was one of the many qualities that he possessed. She smiled at the thought. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She saw about two-dozen Coca-Cola cans, and about five Doctor Pepper's. She took one of each. She didn't like being picky, so she just choose both.

She sat down on the couch and opened one of the two sodas' the she held in her hands. She took a drink and put the other one on the coffee table. "So this is where you were, huh," said Jacob.

She looked at him and laughed.

"I didn't think I was going to go anywhere."

"I know."

"Then why the question?"

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to startle you or something."

"Right."

"You're so mean, Kaggie!"

"I sure am. So what are we supposed to do tonight?"

"Eat, drink, watch TV, play games. The usual."

"Sounds boring if you ask me."

"That's why I didn't ask you."

"You are such an ass!"

"You know you love me."

_More than you'll ever know _she thought_. _"Yes, I would have to if I put up with your sarcastic remarks all the time," she replied.

He smiled. "Ok, so what do you want to do," he asked?

"Stuff," she replied.

"Like what?"

"Come up with something," he said.

She raised a brow and looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot on the planet and then sighed. She looked outside the window that was in front of her and just smiled. "How about a game?"

"That sounds good to me. Do you want Embry and Quil to play?"

"Sure, why not?"

"All right, I'll be back in a few then."

"Sure," she whispered.

She began to recall on memories. She love when she had first met Jacob, he was a loud and obnoxious two year-old but somehow he had grown into so much more than that. She didn't know why she loved him but it was obvious she did. Did he notice? She thought, since it's so obvious she does than why hadn't he said anything about it yet? She was just so puzzled. Then again maybe he did know and didn't want to talk about it. But what about her made him think that it was wrong to talk about it? She didn't know.

"Kags you're here," said Embry and Quil in unison as they ran up and hugged her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here. So what game do you guys want to play?"

"Football," they both shouted.

"Sure, let's go outside then," she replied with a smile.

Little did she know that Jacob was watching every move that she was making that night? This was the girl that made up his world. Her smile, her laugh, the way she walked, the way she breathed was so intoxicating to him. He wanted nothing more than make her happy and his. She was his way of the world. Anywhere he went, she followed. He didn't know. But did she know that he liked it? Embry and Quil had said that it was obvious. Oh, what was he thinking?

Would she want someone like him?

He didn't know either.

When they were outside, the game began. Kagome and Jake teamed up, Embry and Quil did that same. In no time they were off, running in the back yard with a ball clutched in their arms. Having the time of their lives. About in the middle of the game, Jacob and Kagome were in the lead with two more points than the other two. The score right now was ten to eight. Embry and Quil were going to lose and they would make sure of that. Now they were back to playing after their five minuet break.

At the end of the game, Kagome and Jacob won by five points. That meant that Embry and Quil went home as losers. Naw, they didn't but it was time for them to leave though. Kagome decided that she would stay after to help with the clean up. Jacob greatly appreciated that. Kagome walked into the living room and picked up the trash and everything. Leaving the room spotless. She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen and began to clean in there and pretty much cleaned the rest of the house while she was at it.

When Jacob came in from cleaning-up outside, he walked around the house and saw that it shinned. He eventually found Kagome; she was sitting on the couch and watching TV "You're done," he asked surprised.

"I am," she replied.

"That's good, I guess. So you're going to go home now?"

"Sure," she replied as turned off the TV and got up to leave.

"Hey, why don't I go with you?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel as if I owe you that much."

"Sure then. Come on," she replied as she walked out the front door.

He followed close behind. He walked over to the driver's side and opened the door for her. Then walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door and sat down. The drive to her house was silent. The both of them couldn't help but think of the person that they were sitting next to. As soon as they came to her house, she parked. He got out of his side of the car and opened the door for her. "Thanks for having the cook out."

"Your welcome, it wouldn't have been any fun without you," he replied as he lead her up to the door.

She blushed. She was about to opened the door when he grabbed her hand. "Wait before you go, I have to tell you something," he said as he looked into her eyes. She could feel her heart begin to race.

"What is it?"

"I love you," he said bluntly as he felt his heart begin to race as well.

"I love you too," she replied as her face turned ruby red.

He leaned down, his breathe on her lips. Their lips finally touched. As the kiss began to deepen, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him with all the love she had had for him for all the years she had known him. His arms found their way to her waist. Sliding up and down the small of her back as the kiss deepened. He licked the bottom part of her lips. Asking for entrance into her sweet cavern. She parted her lips allowing him entrance into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, his winning in the end.

She let go of his neck and got off her tiptoes. He let go of her waist. The two immediately looked away from each other. Blushes adorning their now puzzled features. Kagome looked at him as if all her questions had been answered. He looked at her and thought the same thing. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Good night, then," he replied as he pecked her on the lips and left.

When the coast was clear, she brought her hand up to her lips and thought about how well everything had went that night. She smiled to herself and walked into the house. She saw the Billy and Charlie had both passed out on the couch. Both at separate ends and heads on the back of the couch. She let out a small giggle and walked up to her room and got ready for bed. She thought more about what happened and finally fell asleep. Little did she know, that he was thinking that same thing that she was.

What was to come of them?

* * *

**A/N: Edited and put up. Thanks to those who reviewed! And if you guys could, could you please review again? Also, to those who are new to this fanfic, could you review too? WickedXLove, Thanks for your review! It has made my day and please write the reviews that you currently write. They make me smile. If you could write more funny reviews, I would be entirely grateful!**

**R-C A.**

**10+ Reviews= 1 Week**

**5+ Reviews= 2 Weeks**

**0+ Reviews= Never!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perfect Tragedy**

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you"

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The day was unlike any of the usual days they had.

Today rang out the sadness of the world. The climate in Forks today was sunny. That was considered unusual in this small town up in northern Washington. Kagome could feel the uneasiness in the air. This troubled her, what was going to happen today? She didn't know. She was so unsure but this puzzled her more so than she thought. She rose from her bed like she did on any other day. She got dressed and headed down stairs.

She got a bowl from up in the cabinet and had some cereal. As she brought the spoon up to her mouth, she thought about what she had felt earlier the morning. The feeling of dread and sorrow kept eating at her. Sucking her dry of happiness and joy.

When she was done, she sat the bowl in the sink and headed over to Jacob's. They had been dating for nearly a year. Her sophomore year had ended two months ago, so now she was either spending time with Jacob or just lunging around the house in her PJ's. There really wasn't much for her to do. Everything seemed to either bore her or intrigue her. For example, on the Internet she learned about Facebook. She immediately signed up and saw many of her friends from school and added them to her friends list.

They responded immediately this surprised her a lot. She was the website for a whole day and night. She fell asleep at the computer but didn't regret anything when she woke up the following morning.

"Hey Kagome, we're going to go to Billy's. You want to come," asked Charlie.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," she replied as she got into the car and they were off, the sun shinning brighter than ever, the wind blowing through their hair.

The day felt fine to her. But for some reason she couldn't shake the uneasiness the day seemed to radiate. Once they arrived at Billy's, Kagome and Jacob immediately hugged each other. They loved each other so much. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They were soul mates, each other's other half. Anytime that they were not together, they felt empty and alone.

"I missed you," said Jacob as he nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"And I you," she replied as she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Alright you two love-birds we need to head inside," said Charlie.

They laughed and walked inside the house with Charlie. They looked to see that Billy was in the kitchen. They were going to go on a fishing/camping trip that would last at least two days. Kagome and Jacob were over excited. They had wanted to get away for a while, so that they would have time to spend together. They really never had it as of lately. Somehow people seemed to want their attentions now more than ever. But when they did get sometime together, they were always kissing or embracing each other.

"Hello Charlie and Kagome. How're you? You ready for the trip," asked Billy?

"We're fine and stoked for the trip," replied Charlie happy as ever.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Jacob came over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I hope you're ready," he whispered into her ear, making her jump from surprise. She turned around and looked at him strangely.

"You know you didn't have to do that," she said.

"Yeah, I know but I thought that it would be funny to see you jump," he replied with a snaggle-tooth grin.

She laughed. "So when do we leave," she asked?

"In two hours," replied Billy.

"Alright, I'll be ready then."

"Good, I'll see you two soon," said Billy as he winked at them.

He trusted them enough to leave them alone together. Kagome smiled and waved good-bye. Jacob grabbed her hand and took her into his room. Silently, he locked the door. Not wanting any interruptions from their father's. When he turned around, he smiled and walked over to her and they began to make-out. He picked her up and placed her onto the bed. He started to kiss her neck and grabbed her hip. Bringing her closer to him.

She gasped. She responded to his kiss and locked her arms around his neck. He let out a small groan from his neck. This caused Kagome to giggle and smile. He pulled back and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, can we continue," she replied.

"Sure, anything you want babe," he said as he continued to kiss her again.

This time he sucked on the bottom of her lips. She parted her lips. Wanting more of him. Slowly their tongues started to collide. As he explored her the sweet cavern of her mouth, Kagome began to rub circles into his back. She moved one hand to his hair and began to play with it. His hand's moved up and down the small of her back. Trying to make her come closer to him. She willingly obliged. She loved the feel of his body against her's.

Regretfully, he moved from her mouth and began to kiss her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. This went on for what seemed to be hours, until Kagome's father knocked on the door and told them it was time to go. He had known what they had been doing but trying to be a 'cool' parent he left the two of them alone. He had done the same thing they had done, when he was their age. So it didn't mattered too much to him. He walked away and headed down to the car and got ready to leave.

The two of them got up and looked each other in the eyes, both of them blushing in the process. They knew that it was so obvious that they loved each other but they didn't want everyone teasing them about it. When they were both done, Jacob grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her to the car. They put on their seat belts and got ready for the ride. Billy was the only one that they were waiting for. He had to run to the bathroom. He said that he would be right out but he was taking to long.

It took him about fifteen to twenty minuets to get to the car, but he drove fast to make up for the time. They were taking her dad's small cop car to go camping. For reason's that she would not know. The ride so far was pretty decent. There was talk of how many fish that everyone had to catch and whatnot but it was something to do, she guessed. For some reason Kagome and Jacob could not stop staring at each other, but when they did they broke into blushes.

Their father's had seen this and smiled. It was young love after all. It was something to fight for. They knew that because it had been that same way for them. For the both of them, there was one girl that ever got to them and they fought for their love and somehow succeeded. The both of them smiled and continued to look at the scenery that was currently in front of them.

After about ten minuets, Charlie came up with a plan. They were going to play some games. This had to work. "So, anyone want to play I-Spy," he asked?

He got a loud response of "Yes!" He smiled and said," I spy something red and white all over."

Billy looked at him and laughed. "The bill-board," he replied, knowing what it really was.

"No."

"The car that just passed by," suggested Kagome.

"No," he mused.

"The sign over there," said Jacob.

"No."

"The motorcycle?"

"No."

"The tree bark?"

"No."

"That glass!"

"No!"

"Your coffee mug?"

"No."

"Then what is it, we give up," all of them yelled.

"Two teenager's in love," he laughed. Billy joined in.

"That's not funny," muttered Kagome.

"Yeah it is," the two adults replied.

"Whatever," said Jacob.

"Is that sass I'm hearing," asked Billy.

"No."

"I thought so. You guys ready to go," he asked.

"Sure am," replied Jacob and Charlie.

"Ditto," said Kagome.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the ride, all of them happy about today, even though Kagome knew that something was going to happen. She was just waiting for it. But after a while, she fell asleep. She ended up leaning onto Jacob's shoulder and falling asleep. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and went to sleep. Their two parents smiled once again. Though they started to think about what there grandchildren were going to look like. This came as a weird that but made them both happy.

"Charlie, did you see that guy," yelled Billy.

"Yeah I did. He was about to hit us," replied Charlie.

"I know. I guess we should be more careful then."

"I guess so. I'm going to go to sleep. That ok with you?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you when you wake up."

oOo

When Kagome woke up, she found herself in the hospital. She wondered why she was here of all places. She was supposed at a camping site. She looked to find Jacob gripping her hand. "You're awake," he said.

"I am, what's wrong? Why are we here? Are our parents alright," she asked worried.

"We got into an accident. From what I know a guy tried and hit us earlier, and when he missed he came back and finished the job. We are here because you and my father were majorly injured, your father was knocked unconscious. He is fine. My father is currently under going surgery. They say he might not be able to walk again," he replied with sad eyes.

She started to cry. "I'm so sorry, I knew something was going to happen today."

"How would've you possibly known that his was going to happen?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"That today was the most unusual."

"No I did not. What is this all about, Kagome?"

"I don't know."

"Kagome," he yelled, "how that hell do you not know? My father is seriously injured and you're telling me something's up. What the hell is this all about?"

"I told you I don't know," she shouted back, crying.

He looked at her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried if he going to be ok or not," he said with a forlorn look in his eyes.

"I'm just as worried as you are."

"I know," he replied as he got up and embraced her. "I know." They stayed like that until a nurse came to them and told them that it was all right to see his dad. They quickly made their way to his room and saw that he was all right. But when they saw him, he was crying. You could tell that something was wrong. They didn't know but they wanted to know.

"Hello," he said to the both of them with sad eyes.

"Hello," they both replied.

"I guess I'm not going to be able to walk anymore. But Kagome, I want you to have my truck," said the older-man.

"I can't," she cried.

"Kagome, please do this for me. It would make me feel better," the older man replied.

"Alright but only for you."

"That makes the situation better. So how's Charlie," he asked.

"He is unconsious," replied Jacob.

"I glad to hear that. So me and Kagome were the only one's injured?"

"Yes."

"Alright, can you two leave? I need to sleep," he asked.

"Sure," they both replied.

They walked out and went to go and check on Charlie. He had finally woken up. This made Kagome feel better. She watched as her father looked at her with big eyes, she had a head injury but that was it. They said it was a simple bleed and took care of it. It still shocked him to see the white gauze wrapped around her head. It made him feel as if he had failed her as a father to protect her. But there was nothing that he could possibly do about it. The deed had been done.

"You two ok," he asked.

"We're fine, dad."

"That's good."

They smiled. "Kagome, there is something that I need to tell you," said Charlie.

"What is it," she asked.

"Your sister Bella is coming to live with us," he replied.

"What? Since when was this happening," Kagome asked, not amused.

She looked as she had been dumbfounded by the idea. Why was Bella coming to live with them? Was something wrong with Renee? This was not something that she would expect to happened and not on a day such as this one. Why now? She accepted, even loved and respected Bella but why now to pop out and say this. A frown came upon Kagome's lips. Everything just seemed odd to her. The world was spinning but where was she?

She did not know.

"Renee and I have been talked about this for a while," replied Charlie, "I think that this could be a great experience for the both of you."

"For a while? Where did you fail to mention to me," asked Kagome.

She looked out the window and on her face there on her face was a frown. Could she ever trust him again? So many things had happened since the accident that she didn't expect to happen. She sighed and looked at her father with the look of betrayal and devastation.

"I'm sorry Kagome, please don't be angry at me," he replied.

"Well, it seems that we both have a problem there. I'm not angry that Bella is comeing to live with us. It's the fact that you never told me. I'm sorry for mot being the one you could trust in this family," she said coldly and left the room in disgust.

As she left Charlie tried to stop her from leaving, but Jacob stopped him. "Let me deal with her," he said with a faint smile on his face. Like he was going to try and solve everything that happened to Kagome. He knew that he was going have to do something. Why must she get so upset? He didn't know but for now he needed to go and talk to her. To get her to calm down. She was his life. If she wasn't happy, then he wasn't. That's how it had always been or at least so he had thought.

No matter what. He was going to do everything in his power to make her happy again. He ran out the front door and found her sitting on a bench outside of the hospital, with silent tears streaming down her heart-shapped face. He walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Please don't cry beautiful," he said.

She looked up at him with her big bright cerulean-eyes. He could all the sadness and despair in the world in her eyes because she was his world. The only thing he needed to hang onto. Those pained eyes never once looked away from him. "I don't mean to," she replied as her eyes became wide as saucers. He immediately brought her to him.

"Don't you ever talk like that. Do you hear me?"

"I do," she replied as she looked once again into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Good, now don't you think we should go back inside," he asked.

She nodded.

He stood up and grabbed her by her arm and lead her back into the hospital. They spent the rest of the day there and headed home. Jacob stayed at Kagome's house until his father had felt better. He never once looked away from her as she slept next to him. Once she was finally asleep, he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep with his nose nuzzled in her midnight-blue hair.

* * *

**A/N: If there's any errors, let me know. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**R-C A.**

**10+ Reviews= Sooner**

**5+ Reviews= Later**

**0+ Reviews= Maybe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perfect Tragedy**

"Please don't lie to me, unless you're absolutely sure I'll never find out the truth."

**Ashleigh Brilliant**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

School was going to begin in less than a few days. This excited Kagome. Whatever that had happened to her at the hospital was long gone and put behind her. She smiled at the thought. Jacob was the one the was always by her side since then. Bella would be in Forks by the next day. Things seemed to be getting better. Ever since the accident, that is.

Billy was confined to a wheel chair for the rest of their natural-borne lives. She can't understand why it had to happen to Billy of all people but it did. She cringed at the thought. She gathered herself up and got inside her new red pick-up truck and was off to see Jacob. He had had not left her side for a week after they had both gotten home from the hospital that night.

She sighed and inserted the key into the ignition and started the car up. She slowly back out of the drive way and was on her way. She smiled to herself. Bella was going to be there soon and they would get quality time to get to know each other. They had been separated when they were babies but saw each other when they got the chance. She was in close proximity to his house. In a few minuets she would be there. She smiled again and then parked outside the front of his house. She got of the car and walked up to his door and ringed the door bell.

Within a few minuets, his smiling face appeared. "Hello Kagome," his lips mused.

Again she smiled. "Hello Jacob," she mused back.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward and laid a chaste kiss upon her lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and took a look at her heart-shaped face. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was inside and out. She was the one person that had any kind of affect on him. He would like to keep it that way. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"How've you been," he asked.

She looked at him and replied, "Fine and you?"

"Great as always."

"That's good."

"I know," he said as he kissed her on the forehead again and then on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Today they were going to hang out and have lunch and then he would take her home like the gentlemen he was.

"What _do_ you want to do," he asked. She looked at him and put her hand to her lips and began to think for a moment.

"Watch movies, play video games, anything," she replied.

"Movies it is. Which kind?"

"Rom-com."

"Which one?"

"When In Rome."

"Alright, let me pop it in then."

"Ok," she replied.

She made the popcorn and they watched the movie. Almost every five minuets they laughed. The movie was absolutely hilarious. The poor woman in the movie shouldn't have taken the coins out of the fountain. That they both Kagome and Jacob agreed on. When the movie had ended, they both were on the couch kissing. They both had spent so much time together. They could never seem to want to separate from each other. After about five minuets of kissing, Jacob finally decided to get up.

"What's wrong," asked Kagome.

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you get up?"

"I'm going to go and get something," he replied.

"Alright, hurry back soon."

"Sure, anytime babe," he said.

This caused her to blush.

It was almost about seven minuets before he returned, but when he did return he held a picture in both of his hands. The picture was of a young woman holding a small babe in her arms and a little girl that hugged the woman's legs. Kagome could see tears coming from his eyes. She wondered why. The woman had long and semi-wavy black hair like Jacob's and his creamy chocolate-brown eyes.

This made her think that the woman could've been his mother. He now walked to the couch and sat down. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. He pointed to the picture and said, "This is my mother."

Kagome looked down at him, to find him looking up into her eyes. "She was very beautiful," replied Kagome.

"She was, or at least that's what my father says about her," he said grimly.

"What happened to her," asked Kagome?

"From what I know, when I was a baby she had taken both my sister Rachel and I to the park. We had a great time I heard, but on the way home something happened. Some crazy drunk man had hit our car, like what happened with my dad and his accident. Only my mother didn't make it. No matter how hard they tried to get her to come back or to even breathe. She just couldn't because the impact of the accident had destroyed her lungs and destroyed one of her major artery's," he said as tears came streaming down his face.

Kagome nodded and held him close.

His face was on her chest and his arms were locked secured around her waist as he cried. He stayed there for about thirty minuets before he was finally done. She had never seen him this way again and nor did she ever want to see it again. She loved this boy or better yet man with all of her heart. His looked up at her with his loving eyes. She smiled. He sat up and she did the same. He smiled at her and couldn't stop. He kissed her hungrily and poured all of his love and passion into that one little kiss. He held her like he never wanted to let go.

'Cause she was his life.

The picture of his mother sat on the edge of the table. The earth beneath them begun to shook. The picture began to wobble back and forth. It crashed into the ground and the glass of the frame had scattered across the room. Jacob immediately picked up the picture to make sure that there wasn't any damage. It hadn't been damaged but there was a shard of glass the hadn't fallen away from the frame. It had gotten stabbed into his hand which had caused Jacob to cry out in pain. Kagome had watched this and looked up at him with large eyes.

"Let me see your hand," she said.

He looked at her and gave her his hand. She looked at it and nodded. "It is deep. We might need to go to the hospital," she said. As he watched her, he saw her eyes turn from blue to red. He didn't know why this was happening but it was beginning to scare him.

"What is wrong with your eyes," he asked?

"I don't know. What's wrong with them?"

"They turned red."

"Ok," she replied.

She had this feeling of hunger rage through her as she saw the blood ooze from his wounded hand. She brought his hand up to her mouth. She felt as if she had fangs on the top and bottom of her mouth. As his hand got closer to her mouth, the more the fangs pulsated. His hand was finally at her mouth. She placed her lips on the wound and began to suck greedily. Jacob froze in horror. There was no way Kagome had been a vampire. He snatched his hand away from her mouth and began to walk backwards.

He fell and looked as if he was going to die with his arms across his face and his legs wide out.

"What is wrong," she asked?

"Get out, blood-sucker," he yelled as tears began to fall from his cheeks once again. She cried. She walked towards him. He cried even more. "GET OUT!"

She looked down at him with her sad and sorrowful eyes and ran out of the house. She jumped into her car and drove fast to her home. Once she arrived home, she slammed the door shut and ran up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried.

"Why did this have to happen to me," she cried as her heart broken into tinny-bitty pieces.

Not even the naked eye could see.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the chapter is kinda short compared to the last one. I've been busy with band. Thanks for your reviews. They have all made me extremely happy! Please review again!**

**R-C A.**

**10+ Reviews= Sooner**

**5+ Reviews= Later**

**0+ Reviews= Maybe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perfect Tradgedy**

"The thing about happiness is that it doesn't help you to grow; only unhappiness does that."

**Lana Turner**

* * *

**A/N: Those who were unable to review do to a rejection error. You can review now or in the next chapter! (Please do!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**August**

**Kagome POV**

Time has come and gone for our young heroine. Her heart couldn't seem to mend itself. It couldn't get over Jacob. A bond so great and lasted so long. She was a vampire. How was that? Was it one of the things she was cursed with than being that Shikon no Miko? It captured her mind and demanded for her to find out. She went to the library and check the computer so many times. Where was it that a vampire had blue eyes. It didn't take long for her to find out that she was probably born that way.

Most vampires had gold or red eyes. Depending on what they drank from. Animal or human. Kagome knew she liked blood but she didn't need it. Why was Jacob so apprehensive about her? She didn't know. How come she was always the one to be hurt? Couldn't she be able to be happy for once in her life? Despair and misery was a constant companion of Kagomes. It always had been. Things weren't going to get easy and even her heart knew that.

What was going on?

**Jacob POV**

Jacob sat on his bike and stared at the horizon. Some of the blues of the falling sky were the colors of Kagome's eyes and he could see them. They pierced inside of his mind. He loved her and missed her greatly. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did and he knew it. But what was he supposed to do? Not react when she was obviously a vampire and had never told him? He couldn't get it out of his mind. Who had she been a vampire? Blood-sucker's usually, no scratch that, never aged. They were stuck permanetly at one age.

Why was Kagome so different?

oOo

**September**

**Kagome POV**

It had been a month.

The pain was still edvident.

She gathered herself and got ready for school. To save herself the pain, she no longer spoke to Billy Black. It helped with the pain. Everything was probably a fourth better than it had been for her. She looked at the jewel around her neck. Maybe she could just wish to be happy but she knew that she couldn't. The jewel would go currpt and kill every human that walked the earth. Was it truly worth protecting with all of the possible harm that it could be to others?

She deemed it worthy.

She headed out the front door and started up her car and went to school. Bella riding with her. Bella had found out what had happened to Kagome and was saddened. She didn't know that Kagome was a miko or a vampire. She just knew the basics. It was just enough to keep her safe from harm. Bella and her started to become close. This was a new thing for her. Usually, her and Bella would just fight but with the sudden heart break. They just stayed away from each other.

**Jacob POV**

He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was as if she had to permanetly stay there and hide. He missed her so much. More than he had ever missed someone in his life. Why couldn't she come back to him? It didn't matter anymore to him but it had too. When was he going to tell her? Tell her that he was a werewolf and that he hated vampires. Nothing clicked and everything was not alright. What was going on? Was she doing alright? Was she eating?

He knew nothing.

He started school the same time that Kagome had. Did she even go to school? It didn't matter. He just wanted to forget her and move on with his life. But why couldn't he?

oOo

**October**

**Kagome POV**

School had only been in session for one month and Kagome was still top of her class. She was happy about that but she wanted Jacob. The person that she had been in love with for a long time. The only person that could probably mend her at this moment. She knew that he held a large piece of her heart. That she couldn't deny. Kagome didn't have time for friends but she still spoke to each and everyone of them. They were some of the most important people in her life.

They held a role.

Kagome noticed that Bella had begun to hang out with the Cullens. She was all right with that and hoped for the best for her elder sister. She still kept to herself. She was silent and only found the time to read. She had read all of the books in her school library's fiction section. All of the classics and new ones. Some were just plain boring but it gave her something to do with her time. Anything else, she could have to leave Forks. She wanted to leave.

She wanted to be happy. Was it something to gain or ask for? She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Should she? The love of her life had abandoned her. Was anything going to change? Unhappiness. It's still there. Stalking her and wanting her to submit to it. Wanting her to do something that would screw everything up for her. Unnervingly, Kagome knew that something was going to add itself to the equation. Something unknown was coming for her.

She didn't know what.

**Jacob POV**

Two months.

It was a long time.

A long time to be alone. He was used to this for some odd reason. He was still doing the same in school. He rode his bike to fight back the pain that was clumped near his heart. It was straining to rise every day and see her smile in the back of his head. He wondered if she was thinking about him. Wondering if everything was all right with him as he did for her. The swimming memories, just kept playing in the back of his mind. Her taste, touch, and smell drove him wild.

He wanted her kiss to come back to life.

oOo

**November**

**Kagome POV**

"Kagome, you need to snap out of this," said Bella.

Kagome looked up at her.

"Why," she replied.

"Because you are just whithering away up here."

"Why do you care," she asked.

"Because Kagome, I love you and am your sister. No matter what."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe you have a point. It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes."

Kagome laughed. "Just give me a little more time. Please."

Bella looked at her reluctantly.

"Alright, Kagome. But just for you because I love you sis."

"I love you too," Kagome replied as she watched her sister walk out of the room.

Maybe she needed this.

**Jacob POV**

Billy dragged him up the stairs of his home. He needed to talk some sense into Jacob. He knew that his only son was in pain. He wanted to help and would try his best. Once he got to the last step, he could see his son running over to help him up. He smiled. Jacob had always been a good child and would continue to be so in the eyes of his father.

"Are you all right dad," he asked.

"I'm fine, but Jake we need to talk," Billy replied.

"About what?"

"Kagome."

He could sense the pain in his sons eyes.

"I don't want to," he said stubbornly.

Billy held his arms out to his son and hugged him. "We need to," he said.

"Why?"

"You've been in pain much too long, my son."

"So?"

"It's time you moved on."

"I know, dad. I know."

"That's good."

"I need time."

"I will give it to you," Billy replied as his son picked him up and took him back down stairs and placed him back into his chair.

The boy would move on.

oOo

**December**

**Kagome POV**

Had Bella's words gotten through to her?

They had and they were loud and clear and echoed inside of her mind. She had to get over him and she had. It would be hard to find another love like that but she knew that it she tried then it would be possible; even for someone like her. Kagome gathered herself and placed her hand on the door. She smiled and patted the old door and walked down into the kitchen. She was whole again and she was going to show it. She walked up to Bella and hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

**Jacob POV**

He finally smiled.

He had moved on for the better. It would be a long time to find such a love but if he found it once then he could find it again. He left his bike and home behind. He walked over to the cliffs of La Push and jumped. Once he came up, he felt as if he were breathing for the first time. His heart was still in pieces but at least he was still in one piece. He could finally begin the healing process. The process would probably take years but at least he would be happy with what he had.

This was the beginning of forever.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to do this in two POV's because I knew that you guys probably wanted to know what both of them are going through. It's hard to go through something like that but we all eventually move on. As they say, Time heals all wounds. XD. You know it's been a year since I've actually written a new chapter. Bet you didn't know that. :D. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please R&R and I might just update! *Hint hint wink wink***

**R-C A.**

**10+ Reviews= One Week Update**

**8+ Reviews= Two Week Update**

**0+ Reviews= Never... (*Monster Grumbles*)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Perfect Tragedy**

"A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world."

**Leo Buscaglia**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Things had changed for Kagome. She had a reason to live. A reason to go on with her life and be happy with whatever was to come of it. She moved on and with the help of Bella, her life molded into something different and serene. She began to go back into the open world. Ready to explore and be intimate among friends. Even her friends had noticed this. They were so happy to find that she was happy and not stuck with a book to her face as she had been.

Kagome had begun to see more of Edward. Every now and then he would just smile at her. Kagome would smile back. She knew that he was happy with Bella and she was happy for this. Bella finally had someone to be with. Kagome found this to be an exciting period of time. Love was new in the air. Kagome was determined to move on with her life and from holding back on love. It wasn't going to wait on her or Jacob. Jacob? He crossed her mind a lot but she was going to live.

Bella had introduced her to Alice Cullen. They had become close friends. They knew everything about each other and that was something Kagome wasn't used to sharing but Alice did not know that she was a vampire. Kagome could tell that the Cullens were vampires but they were kind to her. She was to think that they only drank animal blood. The clue was the color of their eyes. It gave them away. There was no way a simple human could have such eyes without the help of contacts.

She thought often.

What were things going to develope into?

It made her curious.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and stared out the window. Everything looked serene and calm to her. She knew that everything was going to be fine. Life had its odd way of coming back to someone. She tensed as she saw someone beneath her window. It was dark outside and the figure was waving to her. She swore that she could hear someone shouting her name. She placed her hand on the top of the window latch and opened it. She saw the person looking up at her.

It was Alice.

"Hey Kagome," she said.

Kagome looked at her as if she were crazy."What're you doing outside at this time of night," she asked.

"Coming to see you. I thought maybe you were still feeling bad. Also, do you want to do something?"

"Such as?"

"Going to town. I want to go shopping," said Alice.

"At this time of night?"

"Yup."

"You must be criminally insane," replied Kagome.

"I've been told that," she said as a smile came onto her face.

Kagome laughed. "To that comment, I'd love to go shopping with you," replied Kagome.

Alice laughed. "Alright, hurry up then. I won't wait for long."

"I know," said Kagome as she turned around.

She headed over to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out and put on a pair of skin tyte black-blue jeans and put on a turquiose-blue silk top with ruffles in front of the chest area. Leaving enough room to not show any cleavage and slipped down the window onto the ladder that was just underneath her window. Her father had been paiting recently and had left it out. She climbed down the ladder and ran to Alice's Yellow Porsche and sat in the passenger's side.

"You ready," asked Alice.

"Sure thing," replied Kagome.

"What do you want to get?"

"Um...I don't know. Anything really."

"All right. Do you need clothes or anything?"

"Maybe some more shirts."

"All right, then let's go and get some," grinned Alice.

They drove down the back roads in order to get into town. Those roads could've been considered dangerous because of the way they would wind and curve into the hill-side. It made it much more dangerous because of the time of night that they were both out at. They passed by the several houses and stop signs. Everything was so much more interesting at night. Or so Kagome had begun to think. She enjoyed going with Alice and having some sort of fun.

It made things easy.

The stress of the months that she had spent in isolation; were over. She would never allow herself to go back into such a phase. Like any phase, it had come and gone. She was quite happy with the one that she was in now. She didn't care what others had to say. She was going to be herself and that was all that mattered. Hanging out with the Cullens, or not. She was Kagome. She was a beloved daughter and friend to many and was happy with that.

Kagome put her hand onto the car door and looked at Forks. It was beautiful at that time of night. Though most of the lights were off, the ones that still remained, made the town look like a celestial city. With the crashing waves to the west, and the amusment park to the north. It was a perfect place and she loved it all the same. It was a paradise in the middle of nowhere. It was an oasis in the middle of a desert. Where plants would grow and water was an abundance.

She then looked over at Alice. Alice had been there with her ever since they had met each other. The girl seemed to have some of the best timming skills ever known to Kagome. Alice knew exactly where she was and so on. She found this odd but she was all right with it somehow. Alice is what Kagome would picture a pixie to be. Alice was maybe 4'8 and had short pixie hair. She was very energetic. She could jump pretty high for someone of her stature.

She smiled.

A true friend indeed.

They continued on their way through Forks. Kagome could tell where they were going. Alice was going to try and take them to Seattle. So she had been correct in the statement that she had wanted to go shipping. She wanted to do some big time shopping. Kagome was all right with that but how was she possibly going to explain to her father what had happened. She knew that he would find out.

Alice looked at her. "You okay," she asked.

Kagome looked back. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired since a _certain_ someone had to come and get me in the middle of the night," replied Kagome.

Alice laughed. "It's techinically my way of saving you from boredom."

"At night time?"

"Precisely."

"Remind me to ask Carlisle what kind of medication he gives you and ask for some," laughed Kagome.

Alice laughed along with her. Their laughter filled the car. Everything was going right for a change. Their laughter died down. "You can go to sleep," suggested Alice.

"I will. Better remember to wake me up," replied Kagome.

Alice smirked. "Don't remind me. You are cranky when you're woken up."

"Wouldn't you know," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"Yes, mom," Kagome replied as she fell asleep.

Alice looked at her and smiled. She noticed that her friend had finally gone to sleep. She wondered what would keep Kagome up for so long but she already knew what it was. It was the heartache that she had gone through because of a certain wolf. She knew what Kagome had gone through and what Kagome was. Alice had told her whole family. She had had plans to ask Kagome about that while they were out that day.

She would have time.

oOo

When Kagome had fallen asleep, Alice had dramatically increased the speed of the car. Right now, she was pushing about a hundred-miles an hour. She liked it the fast way and there was nothing that anyone could say to stop her. Not even Kagome. She had come close to Kagome over the last couple of months and she was glad for that. She had seen visions of Kagome many times but now they were finally coming true. She knew that whatever was going to happen that night was going to be very important.

Very, very important.

They had finally made it to Seattle. Alice looked over at Kagome and had begun to nudge her awake. "Kagome," she cooed. "It is time to wake-up."

Kagome groaned. "Five more minutes, dad," was her response.

Alice tried again.

"Please...f-five...more minutes."

"Kagome," Alice said softly as she nudged her again.

Groggy, Kagome opened her silver-blue eyes and looked into Alice's amber-golden ones. Kagome sighed. She had guessed that they were already at the destination that they had wanted to go to. Like a minx, Kagome gave a cat-like stretch and had begun to sit up. "We're here," she asked.

"We are. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled. "Now that you mention it, I am," she replied with a small smile.

"All right. Let's go then. I just parked at a McDonalds."

"Okay."

They both got out of the car and walked into McDonalds. Kagome ordered something and sat down and had begun to start eating. Alice looked at Kagome. Kagome had been eating her food quite fast. It seemed as though she had been starving. Alice had remembered when she was human. She used to crave all types of food. She smiled at the thought. Everything was different now that she was a vampire. It didn't mean much to her or anyone for that matter.

"You must've been hungry," Alice teased.

Kagome looked up. "I am."

Alice looked out the window. "Kagome. I know what you are," Alice said.

* * *

**A/N: New chappie yay! And a cliffy. OMG, I am mean! no this is still kagome and jacob. thanks for your reviews.**

**R-C A.**

**10+ Reviews= One Week Update**

**8+ Reviews= Two Week Update**

**0+ Reviews= Epically never! (sadness)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perfect Tradgedy**

"A secret confided is no longer a secret."

**Unknown**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kagome looked at Alice with disbelief. How had she known what she was? Was there something that she had not known? Something that she had missed. She knew that she had not told Alice about anything. How could the strange girl know such things that only Kagome knew and that it never left the confines of her mind. Kagome was beginning to get suspicous of her vampire friend. How had she found out?

Yes, she knew.

Alice was a vampire.

"What're you talking about," Kagome asked.

She was frightened

Alice looked at her.

"You're something that was not supposed to even exist. A rare entity that has been prophicised for centuries. You are a vampire-priestess. A hybrid, if you will," Alice replied gently.

They looked into each others eyes. The gates of a great flood had been set loose. Something was going to come of this. Someone was going to find out about what had happened between the two of them. Someone probably had heard. Kagome was frightened. Her tale of woes had been set out before her. She had never been more afraid in all of the days of her life. What was she going to do? Was she going to keep it a secret or not?

"How di-i-d you know?"

"Kagome, I am well aware that you know what I am. People of my kind have 'gifts' of many kinds. Mine is the gift of foresight," Alice replied.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I've known for a while what you are. What do I have to do with anything?"

"You are the one that was foreseen. You are to bring peace among our kind and the werewolves."

"And how am I to do this?"

"With your pure energy, you supposedly heal all the souls of the werewolves and the vampires. As if to wipe them clean of any feuds. It will be done."

Again disbelief shown in Kagomes eyes. She hadn't been aware that she were meant for such a great purpose. Her only fore thought at this moment was; where the hell had this all come from? She had never come across such things in her findings. The gates of hell let loose in the back of her mind. This was such an odd concidence that she hadn't known what to do. Were things meant to go this way? Maybe they were. She was willing to accept her fate if things had come to such a decision.

Kagome looked outside at the cars that passed by the McDonalds. They seemed as they had missed everything and wanted to see nothing at all. They were going into uncharted waters and quickly retreating before any permanet damage were to happen to them. They were smart. They held the key that Kagome did not have. Something that she was searching for and was curious about. Would she find it? She was curious.

"Is that really how," she asked.

Alice nodded. "You are stating what is to be. Yes, it will happen."

Kagome frowned. "When?"

"Sometime within the next few months, Kagome. Everything will be different. I will not tell you your future. You will have to find it out for yourself. I'm sorry."

"What? You had the audacity to tell me about this. Why not tell me?"

"To truly know the complete future would be setting a trap. Kagome, if you were to know, you would act differently to things and try and change them. The future is envitable," replied Alice.

"How would you possibly know that?"

"I have seen the future. There were two possible futures. One, where I tell you about it and things do not go as the prophecy says. The other is where I do not tell you, and everything will go as it should," said Alice.

"How interesting. So you've known all along and did not have the audacity to tell me?"

"You are correct, Kagome."

"Why all the secrecy? I mean, you've known me for such a long time. It is true that we haven't become close friends until recently. But why wouldn't you tell me," Kagome asked.

She frowned.

Why did life always treat her so unfairly?

She didn't even have a clue. She thought to herself. Was her life supposed to be so complicated and have so many problems that she just couldn't solve by herself? She hadnn't asked for the sort of life in the first place. Why was it being placed on her now? She couldn't think. Time had just decided to stand still and not speak to anyone. Kagome was permanetly stuck at looking at Alice. She hadn't suspected Alice to do such a thing. She had just begun to open up.

Why was it diffent now?

Now that her secret was out.

Alice looked at her with a sort of forlorn look. Her eyes told her story. She was sorry that she hadn't told Kagome but it didn't matter. As long as Kagome was safe. That was all that she had wanted for the young petite girl. This young one had so much more of life to go on with. Yes, she had found it strange that such a creature like Kagome could exist but there was nothing that she could do. Kagome had to figure things out on her one. She knew that she would be there for the girl, regardless of what could happen.

"I'm sorry Kagome. It just had to be this way. I will always be beside you in everything that happens. I will protect you where the mutt cannot. I will always be your closest friend. My family also knows about you. They have promised to keep you safe and out of danger," replied Alice.

"Thank you. What am I going to do now," asked Kagome.

"Move on with your life and do what you were destined to do," said Alice.

"Could it ever be that simple?"

Alice shook her head. "It never can be that way. Not with people like you, Kagome. People destined to change the world and protect it."

"I can now accept it. Thank you, Alice. What do we do now?"

"We wait, Kagome."

"I only hope that things will go that way. Do I meet your family now or what? All of this leaving-me-in-the-dark type business is starting to scare me."

"Yes. We can go and meet them soon. I promise," Alice replied.

"Alright. I trust you Alice," Kagome said with a sigh.

"I know, Kagome. I know," She replied with a reassuring smile.

* * *

**A/N: Done! :D. Yes, I know. An awesome chapter. It was all that I had but I tried to put as much emotion as possible. And edit it better. I hope it worked!**

**R-C A.**

**10+ Reviews= 1 Week**

**5+ Reviews= 2 Weeks**

**0+ Reviews= Never**


	15. Author's Note: Important Please Read

**Author's Note:**

**I will be updating my stories soon but I am curious as to see where you all would like to see them go. This insight will only help me greatly, so please pop-in a review and I'll do my best to write for all of you. I might be putting this story on permanent HIATUS, till I have written the other chapters. I feel bad for not updating as I should have but I am now working to finish them all. Please let me know what you think.**

**Ravishing Primrose**

**P.S. Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
